


Welcome To Disney High.

by frostscolours



Series: Disney Stories [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostscolours/pseuds/frostscolours
Summary: Join Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Rapunzel and others as they navigate their lives through high school.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Prince Charming/Cinderella
Series: Disney Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Welcome To Disney High.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Disney High on Fanfiction. Net. I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> I was stumped on giving Anna a last name and just stuck with a cliche "Anna Arendelle" (which has been used in other fics too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the beginning of Kristoff and Anna ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy ❄️❣️

"Anna, wait up" Called Anna Arendelle's best friend, Ariel Atlantis. Anna, who was on her way to lunch, stopped and waited for Ariel to finally catch up to her. Ariel ran over, squealing with excitement as she basically tackled Anna with a hug. 

"I missed you so much!" Ariel said. 

Anna laughed, "Hey Ariel, I missed you too! how was France?" Anna asked as the pair walked to the lunch room together. 

"Oh, it was good. Daddy had me by his side most of the time. How was your spring break?" Ariel asked. 

"It was good. Elsa and I went to New York and we visited our grandparents" Anna replied. Anna and Elsa had lost their parents 2 years ago during a storm, and because Elsa was now 18, she was now Anna's legal guardian. Of course, their family friends Kai and Gerda check in on them once in a while. 

“Things are okay at home? Daddy says you two are always welcome at our place. You’ll have to share a room, though, sorry” Ariel explained

Anna laughed, “Thank you, Ariel. But Elsa and I are fine” Anna replied. 

The two of them got to the lunchroom, where Anna and Ariel’s friends were at. The duo walked over and sat down by Belle and Aurora. 

“Hey guys!” Eric said with a smile. Eric was in love with Ariel, and vise versa, but it was evident that those two had no clue of the other one’s affection. Hopeless romantics, as one calls it.

“Hey” Ariel replied. Eric smiled and Ariel smiled back, but pulling away a hot, blushing disaster.

“Hey Eric, have you seen Kristoff?” Anna asked. Eric took a bite of his sandwich.

“Nope sorry, why? What’s up?” Eric asked.

“I need to return something of his. Since he came over the other day” Anna explained. 

“Wait, wait” Belle interjected, “Why was the boy you’ve been in love with for  _ three years  _ at your house?” 

Anna’s face turned a dark shade of red and she laughed awkwardly. “Okay, one, I’m not in love with Kristoff, and two, I asked him to come over because our furnace was out” The entire table rolled their eyes at their helpless friend. At least Eric and Ariel admitted their feelings to their friends. 

“And you couldn’t call a furnace guy?” Aurora asked, curious. 

“Kristoff IS a furnace guy” Anna replied. 

“Whatever you say Annie” Flynn interjected as he snatched Rapunzel’s sandwich.

“Eugene, leave her be will you” Rapunzel scolded, snatching away the sandwich Eugene held in his hands, technically she was snatching it back, though. “But you know Anna, you can deny your feelings for Kristoff all you want, but he likes you”

“Does not” Anna argued.

“He does” the entire table replied. Anna rolled her eyes and buried her red face in her arms as she laid her head down. 

“You people are  _ incredibly irritating _ ” She said in a muffled voice. 

“We know” the girls in particular chimed in. 

“It’s what happens when you’re cousins and friends with some of the most popular girls in school” Aurora stated, but she was humble about it. 

“Oh trust me,” Anna said as she put her head back up and pulled out her chocolate muffins, “I know”

“Speaking of which, how did Elsa react to your little lover boy coming over?” Ariel asked, with a smirk on her face. 

“Once again, Ariel. Kristoff and I are  _ just  _ **_friends”_ ** Anna began, her friends weren’t buying that though. She rolled her eyes **_._ ** “But if you  **_must know,_ ** she eyed him like a hawk while making kissy faces at me” Anna replied. 

Ariel giggled. “I knew she’d do that. Look, Anna, I love you. But you’re so obvious about your feelings about Kristoff and yet you’re in total denial. Why can’t you just admit it?” Ariel asked. 

“I won’t admit something that’s not true” Anna argued.

“What’s not true?” Said a voice, Anna let out a startled yelp, as she spun her head. There he was. Kristoff.

“Kristoff! Hey! Hi” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. “What’s up?” 

The other girls let out small giggles while the boys just chuckled to themselves. Anna sent a glare.  _ Teenagers _ , she thought. Despite being one. 

“It’s lunch time silly” Kristoff commented, giving his big smile that Anna loved so much. 

Anna blushed, she was always acting like an idiot around him. “Right. Of course” She said as she slid over so he could sit next to her. 

“Oh, I forgot my jacket at your house the other day” Kristoff said awkwardly once he sat down. Anna nodded as she took out her backpack and took out Kristoff’s basketball jacket. 

“Here. Thanks for lending it to me” She smiled as she handed him back his jacket.

“Of course. Anything for you” Kristoff said sweetly as he smiled back, taking it from her. Their hands touched for a moment, and it felt nice, but they both pulled back. 

“So Kristoff. Are you ready for our big game?” Adam asked. 

“Readier than ready captain” Kristoff replied. 

“Great” Adam replied. The lunch bell rang and it was time for class. 

“Well, I better go before Mr. Weselton yells at me” Anna told Kristoff.

“Okay. Are we still on to hang out later?” Kristoff asked. Anna nodded.

“Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world” she said as she hugged him. The pair stood hugging for a bit, before Ariel pulled Anna away so they wouldn’t be late for class.

“Okay Anna. Are you ready to admit it now?” Ariel asked eagerly as they walked to their next class. 

“Fine” Anna confessed as heat crept up her neck. “Perhaps I have a small crush on him”

Ariel squealed with joy “I knew it! Okay. We’ll talk more later. We need to get to class.. oh and by the way, there’s no way it’s a small crush” 

The girls ran off to math class with Mr.Weselton, or as Flynn and Kristoff like to call him, “Weaselton” 

After a long grueling day of classes, it was time to go home. 

“Anna” Elsa called walking over to her little sister. “You need a ride home?”

“Thanks, but Kristoff and I are hanging out again, today” Anna replied. Elsa lifted an eyebrow.

“You and Mr. Bjorgman have been together an awful lot lately” She said, a smirk tugging its way to her mouth. 

“Yeah, so?” Anna asked, sounding a bit too defensive. 

“Are you positive you two are  _ just friends _ ?” Elsa asked as she playfully bumps into Anna. 

Anna rolled her eyes, “We’re  _ just friends _ , Elsa. I promise you, if anything were going on between us, you’d be the first to know” 

“Alright, whatever you say baby sister. Just be home before 9.” Elsa said before kissing her head and walking away. Anna laughed as she walked over to Kristoff’s locker. 

(By Kristoff’s locker)

“Kris, look. Your lover girl’s coming” Eric pointed out. Kristoff’s face turned a light shade of red.

“Shut up, Eric. We’re  _ just friends _ ” he said, though he acted totally different around her.

“Boy, you two are hopeless. At least I can admit I have a crush on Ariel” Eric told him. “Oh your girlfriend’s coming. See you later buddy” 

Eric ran off. Kristoff let out an annoyed grumble.

“I hope that wasn’t because I’m near by” Anna said in a joking tone. Kristoff collected his backpack.

“What? no, of course not” Kristoff said with a chuckle. Anna smiled.

“So, what are our plans?” Anna asked. Kristoff let out an embarrassed sigh, heat crept up his face.

“Well, Anna. We were gonna go hang out at my place. But my grand pabbie is having his friends over tonight. And I don’t want to be a bother to them. Is it okay if we go somewhere else?” Kristoff asked. Anna smiled.

“Sure” she said sweetly. “I just like hanging out with you” blushing a little bit. 

“I like hanging out with you too” Kristoff confessed, he tried to avoid eye contact. 

“Cool! So where to?” Anna asked.

“We could grab a snack” Kristoff suggested. Anna smiled.

“Sure, how about Qazolies?” Anna asked.

Kristoff laughed, “don’t the girls work there?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Anna whacked his arm in a playful manner.

“Only Rapunzel and Rory, you big dork” Anna commented. 

“Alright. Let’s go” Kristoff said as he took Anna’s backpack from her. “I’ll drive”

“I don’t drive yet, so yes. You drive” Anna said sarcastically as she followed him to his car. Anna & Kristoff are a grade apart. Anna’s 15 almost 16 and Kristoff’s 16 almost 17. The got into the car and Kristoff drove to Qazolies. Then they got out and entered. Qazolies was like a bakery/coffee shop. 

Anna was cold, so Kristoff lent her his jacket again. They approached the front counter.

“Hello, Welcome to-“ Rapunzel stopped once she saw Anna and Kristoff together and saw that Anna was once again, wearing Kristoff’s jacket. she smirked. “Oh, hey cousin” 

“Hey Raps. Can I get a cheese sandwich,please?” Anna asked. 

“And I’ll take a tuna melt, please” Kristoff ordered.

“One cheese sandwich and one tuna melt coming right up” Rapunzel told them as she rung up the order. “That’ll be $8.55” 

Kristoff took out his wallet and paid before Anna could protest. “you paid yesterday,” he told her as he finished up paying their meals. 

“I’ll bring them to you two…” Rapunzel’s voice trailed off, Anna shot her a glare, only to make Rapunzel bust out in small giggles, “friends in a few minutes” 

The two sat down at a nearby table and talked.

“You know, everyone at school thinks-“ Anna was cut off by Kristoff.

“We’re a couple?” Kristoff asked. 

“Yeah. Wait; a couple?” Anna asked.

“Yeah, either we’re a couple or two **_’ friends’_ ** ” he put air quotes around friends, “who aren’t just friends” 

“Ah yeah, see? My friends think that too” Anna told him. “All of them do, actually. Even my sister thinks we’re more than just friends” 

“Well” Kristoff began, “How do you feel?”

“How- How do I feel?” Anna asked, caught off guard.

“Yeah. How do  _ you _ feel about me?” He asked. 

“I.. I don’t know.” Anna confessed. 

“Oh” Kristoff said. He took a deep breath and smiled, “well, Anna, I know how I feel about you” 

“You do?” Anna asked. Kristoff nodded. “And how is that?”

“I like you.” Kristoff confessed. “ _ Like you, like you”  _

“Oh..” Anna said, then it hit her, “OH! Oh my God, wait you do?!” She asked. 

“I do” Kristoff asked. Anna smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I.. I like you too” Anna confessed. 

“Cool” Kristoff said. Anna smiled.

“Cool” She replied. She turned her head and saw Rapunzel coming with their food. 

“Sorry, it's late, but here you go” She said. It snapped the two love birds out of their entranced thoughts. 

“Thanks Raps” Anna said with a smile. Rapunzel smiled softly and then hugged her from behind before walking back to the counter. Rapunzel slowly walked away though, she had been watching Anna and Kristoff from afar. Because she knew Anna and Kristoff were confessing. 

“Anna… I want you to keep my jacket” Kristoff told her.

“What? Keep it? But why?” Anna asked, a little bit confused. 

“Because I really want to ask, if you will be my girlfriend” He said shyly. 

“Girlfriend?” Anna asked. Kristoff blushed and smiled. 

“Yeah…” He confessed. “Will you?” 

“Of course I will.” Anna said with a huge smile. The pair ate their food and left a tip for Rapunzel to collect, followed by a note that asked her to meet Anna at her house later that night. 

After eating their food, Kristoff got a phone call from his adopted mother, asking if he can babysit his younger cousin. 

“Ma’am. I- ok but- I know but.. okay” He said. He turned to Anna . “Sorry to cut this short but I need to go. Can I give you a ride home?”he said as he hung up. 

“Sure Kristoff, its okay” she said as she took his hand in hers. “We can hang out tomorrow”

“Of course. Let’s go” he said as he held her hand and they walked back to his car. As they were driving home, Kristoff spoke.

“Anna, I really like you. But I want to ask Elsa for her blessing.” 

“I think that that’s really sweet, Kristoff” Anna replied with a smile. They pulled up into the Arendelle’s driveway. Kristoff got out and opened the door for Anna. 

“I have to go, I will talk to your sister tomorrow. Sound okay?” Kristoff asked. 

“Sure thing,” Anna said, she checked the windows to make sure nobody was peeking before she got on her toes and pecked a kiss on Kristoff’s cheek. Kristoff's face flushed a light red as he placed a hand on it, he smiled as Anna giggled.

"Goodnight Kristoff" She said as she walked to her door.

"Goodnight, Anna" Kristoff replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost new year!!

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy <3


End file.
